Naruto: Akuma no Kazoku
by chibi dog
Summary: What if Naruto's mother was not Kushina but a Demon Princess. Watch as Naruto strives to became hokage and unite the Demon Nations and Hidden villages with his mother, god brother and friends and prove that Demons and humans can live peacefully together. Rated M for Violence, Gory scenes, and possible lemons.
1. Prologue: Buliding a Future

_**Chibi-dog: Alright here's another one of my crazy ideas :)**_

_**Kaname: You are crazy...**_

_**Chibi-dog: …..What was that?**_

_**Kaname: Oh nothing, I said your awesome Chibi.**_

_**Chibi-dog: Awww why thank you kana-kun! Would you mind?**_

_**Kaname: Chibi-dog does not own any of the Naruto Characters**_

_**Character Description**_

_**Name: Diana Yami**_

_**Rank: Queen**_

_**Appearance: Queen Diana has brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears a white kimono with brown butterflies on it. **_

_**Race: Full Moon Demon **_

_**Name: Inia Yami**_

_**Rank: Princess/Runaway**_

_**Appearance: Inia has ink black hair and ice blue eyes. She wears a black mesh top covered by a white crop jacket and white skirt with black leggings and female ninja sandals with the one inch heel.**_

_**Race: Full Moon Demon**_

_**Name: Mimita No Neko**_

_**Rank: Princess/Outcast**_

_**Appearance: Mimita has an arrange of Black, White, and Purple hair colors that corresponds with her mood, she also has red eyes. She wears a red dress that stops mid-thigh and black shorts and boots.**_

_**Race: Moon Cat Demon**_

_**Name: Kaname Toshika**_

_**Rank: General**_

_**Appearance: Kaname has shaggy red hair and piercing blue eyes. He wears black armor over a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans.**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Name: Lollia Kamiyoka**_

_**Rank: Queen's right hand**_

_**Appearance: Lollia has bright blonde hair that reaches to her lower back and yellow cat-like eyes. She wears a long sleeved green dress and red cloak. She doesn't wear shoes but instead goes barefoot with foot jewelry.**_

_**Race: Witch**_

_**Name: Rinzi Amadona**_

_**Rank: Teammate**_

_**Appearance: Rinzi has dark pink hair and orange eyes. She wears a black off the shoulder half shirt over a fishnet shirt and blue capris and the standard ninja shoes. On her arms are arm warmers that cover her tattoo seals.**_

_**Race: Succubus **_

_**Name: Hakai Uzumaki Namizake**_

_**Rank: None/ child**_

_**Appearance: Hakai has red hair and black eyes. He wears a grey t-shirt and tan capris and ninja sandals in his child years. In his genin years he wears a grey muscle shirt covered with a black cloak, tan capris and ninja sandals. He wears an Uzumaki pendent and one earring.**_

_**In Lunastra, Demona Village was a blissful village. It was full of life and energetic spirits. There was a castle where the demon queen and her family reside in. The castle itself was magnificent from its size to its structure. The entire castle was made of marble, the bridge was the wonder fullest of vibrant colors. The inside was all ebony and glass, to human eyes it would look as if darkness had swallowed them but to demon eyes, it was the brightest. Over the years the castle earned itself a name "**__**Castle of illusions" **_

"Are you kidding me!" an enraged Kaname shouted to three of his soldiers. He still had his black armor on.

"N-no sir! But we had a good reason to burn their house down." said the solider with red hair.

"Oh really? What was this reason?" asked kaname looking behind the men.

"She was going to attack us with her evil and tainted magic! We had to kill the witch girl!" yelled the man with green hair staring at the floor with hatred in his eyes. Kaname looked at all of the men that have been with him since they were first prisoners here in Lunastra. He was ashamed that he never noticed there deep hatred for witches.

'..I'm sorry my friends but you have done the unspeakable... Its out of my hands.' thought kaname closing his eyes and turning around.

"Magi Lollia... Did you get all of that?" asked kaname talking to the beautiful blonde standing behind the three men with her head down.

"Yes kaname, thank you very much. Queen Diana would like to see you for the announcement of the new queen." said lollia picking her head up to look at the back of kaname.

"Right away madam." kaname replied nodding his head. The men were shaking in their metal clad boots for the lady standing behind them was a witch and they killed her niece. She walked slowly around the men, just studying them with her gleaming yellow eyes. Suddenly she looked into the blue haired soldier's eyes, after a few seconds of staring at him he started to scream holding his head.

"What did you do to him!?" questioned the green haired solider jumping and staring at his friend in fear.

"He is getting what he deserves and so should you!" she whispered violently in his ear before she set his eyes and insides on fire. His screams echoed in the room but his red haired friend just stood there not looking at them only staring at the floor. Lollia walked up to him and lifted his head.

"Why? You loved her. Why would you do it?" she asked waiting for his answer on why he would murder his wife and child.

"True, I loved your sister but I never wanted a child. I hate you witches but your sister was the purest witch I ever met but that thing came in our lives and ruined her purity. The child, pearl was tainted her first spell was at 10 months. I wanted Pearl gone so I could have Lily to myself again." said the red head closing his eyes before opening them again only to look down to see his heart in his sister-in-law's hand.

"You killed your wife and child for reasons that are insane and cruel for any family. Their screams and pleads never reached your ears or heart? Well I guess you deserve none." she said with tears in her eyes as she lit his heart and ears on fire burning them to ash. His dead body fell to the ground. She looked around the room seeing blood on the beautiful marble floors. She called her maids.

"Could you please clean this up and have the men help you dispose of the bodies. After this you may take your vacations. Thank you for your services." lollia said bowing to the maids before leaving to wash up for the announcement.

**In the court room**

In the court room there was a throne in the center of the room and around the room a row of seats that formed a crescent moon. In the chair sat the beautiful Queen Diana, she wore her meeting gown which was a light brown dress with red lily's flowing around her dress, her long brown hair flowed down her back like a wave.

'Hmm Inia or Mimita...I feel as if something will happen today...' the queen thought looking at her eldest daughter play with her pet wolf. Inia also wore her evening gown which was her black kimono which sat on her shoulders. Her pet wolf, Suta had blue fur with a star on her hip.

"Mother?" asked Inia with her strong melodic voice.

"Yes Inia dear?" asked the queen.

"Where is Mimita? She is coming right?" asked the elder sister. Queen Diana closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

"She is on her way, her and Kaname-kun." said the queen watching as her eldest daughter blushed at the name, she giggled.

"Inia! You must tell him! Today might be the day we were talking about late at night under the moon." said Queen Diana. Inia looked at Suta and hugged her with a smile on her face.

"I know mother. But he likes mimita and she has a crush on him. This family has had enough problems." said Inia. The grand door slammed open, Princess Mimita ran threw the doors. Her long plumed purple hair flew behind her, her red eyes shone with the ebony room.

"I'm so sorry mama! I got caught up in training and-" started Mimita but she was interrupted by her sisters laughter.

"We haven't even started!" said Inia through her giggles. Mimita blushed a deep red her hair changing ink black.

"Are you teasing your sister again? I swear she is going to get you one day." said Lollia walking in the room with Kaname. Inia smiled.

"I can't help it lollia!" shouted Inia hugging Mimita around her waist.

Queen Diana looked on with a smile on her face, her eyes shined with love for her two daughters. "Alright. Its time to announce the new queen." Said Diana standing up.

Lollia stood next to her with the crown in her hands. Mimita and Inia stood tall in front of them with Kaname behind them.

"This crown is a symbol of queen. It holds great power." said the queen taking the crown from the witch and walking towards her daughters gazing at them both.

"Mimita No Neko, I crown you as queen of all demons!" said Diana putting the crown on Mimita's head. Mimita had a look of shock on her face. Looking at her mother she was going to ask a question until a man in black jumped down and readied his weapon to attack. It was coming in slow motion, she could see the dagger glisten in the ebony light, she could see her mother push her into Inia, and she could see the man stab her mother.

"MOM!" yelled the sisters. The man tried to get away but was captured in a full nelson by Kaname.

"Take him to the prison hold!" yelled Lollia running to the sisters and their fallen mother.

"Diana! Diana! Talk to me!" yelled Lollia starting to heal her wound. Diana opened her eyes and looked at her family.

"Mom! Please don't die! We need you!" shouted Mimita in a weakened voice. Diana looked at Inia.

"Its time...you know what to do my child...protect your sister. Lollia keep my little girl out of trouble. Mimita...stay strong." she said with her dying breath. Lollia stopped healing her, Inia held on to Suta, Mimita cried. A silence passed over the three as they mourned the death of the old queen, until Suta's ears perked up looking at the door.

"What is it Suta?" asked Inia. Suta was looking towards the door, the door open and Kaname walked though.

"Queen Mimita, the man was hired by the royal court. He was hired to kill you." Kaname said bowing in front of Mimita. Inia looked at her sister and sighed, she walked to her sister.

"Mimita, I'm leaving." stated Inia as she stood up walking towards the window. Lollia, Kaname and mimita looked her in shock.

"W-what?" asked Mimita.

"I'm leaving. Tell the council I was the one who sent the man to kill you and mother. That is what they will want to hear since they will deny they sent the man." said Inia opening the window. Lollia and Kaname walked to Inia.

"You're going to sacrifice a life here for your sister?" asked Lollia, mimita looked at Inia her eyes widen in shock.

"Yes. She is the queen now but she is still my sister. I'll run out of hell country and stay out on the run." Inia said petting Suta. Inia felt arms wrap around her waist and tears on her back.

"You can't leave! Your my sister!" yelled mimita as she sobbed on her sisters kimono. She was pushed back a few inches from Inia. She looked up to see her bowing to her along with Suta.

"Mimita. You are a queen now. I am just a sister. I'm going to give you a decision. I take the heat and go while you change the ways of the council or be their slaved queen. Now is the time for you to prove to everyone in Hell County that you are a disgrace to all demons because of your upcoming. Take your pick." she said looking at Mimita with her ice blue eyes. Mimita looked at her back. She sighed and turned around whispering so the wind would carry her words to her sister.

"Go." Inia nodded and bid her goodbyes before flipping out the open window on to Suta's back who was now the size of a large wolf.

"_**Like the stars in the night sky Suta! Soar!" **_she said. Suta howled before taking off into the night. Mimita watched her sister dash into the woods leaving a blue blur. Tears fell from her eyes once more as her sister drew further away from home. She felt Kanames hand on her shoulder, reassuring her everything will be alright. She wiped her tears and looked at Lollia with strengthen eyes.

"Get the council. It's time for a meeting." She said walking to the fallen queen's corpse and giving her vows.

"I will set Lunastra to its glory. I will not be the disgraced queen. For you and Inia, I will be Queen Mimita No Neko of Lunastra!" She vowed with her red eyes gleaming towards the council taking place in the room. Kaname and Lollia stood tall behind her with smiles on their faces.

**In Konoha**

In Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves sat the most honored and respectable man fighting the fight of his life. It is a fight that will live on with him till the end of his life! It was called boredom. Minato Namizake sat in his chair signing papers for almost everything, such as academy teachings to security details. He sighed and dropped his pen and tried rubbing the aches out of his hand.

"Even throwing kunai never gave me cramps." He said groaning. He stood from his chair and looked at his window to his village. His blue eyes gazed the village with warmth. This is the village he watches over, every day and every night. His sharp eyes caught a small striking blue figure dashing under the citizen's feet, being careful not to attract attention to itself. It managed to get to the edge of the forest before shifting into the size of a large wolf.

His eyes widen as he has never seen the likes of it before. He quickly pulled on his cloak and flashed to the forest edge before trending carefully inside in search of the blue beast. He looked high and low for the wolf but he could not find any trace of the beast. He was about to call it quits until a silently but deadly growl froze him in place. He slowly turned around and was face to face with the blue beast.

Now that he could fully see the creature, he could see that this wolf was unique. It had glistening blue fur and a dark blue star of its hip, its bushy tail swept the ground tauntingly, its black tipped ears were alert and listening to any other sounds, its white teeth bared at him in warning. All in all this wolf was beautiful and dangerous. He put his hand up showing submission to the wolf. It walked around him, sniffing him out, searching for any dangers this man could bring. Finding no danger the wolf sat in front of him and tilled its head. Minato sat crossed legged and studied the wolf in amazement. He reached out to pet it but the wolf growled making his hand retract.

"I see you don't trust me quite yet." He said. The wolf stopped growling and just watched him.

"My name is Minato Namizake." He said holding out his hand. The wolf watched before placing a paw on his hand. Minato grinned and the wolf barked.

"Might I know your name?" he asked the wolf. The wolf stood up and pawed at the ground. Minato went to see what it was and the wolf had pawed a star in the ground. Minato raised a brow.

"A star? Hmm Suta?" he said. The wolf jumped around yipping and licked his hand. He laughed and pet Suta behind her eyes, which made her wag her tail. Suta suddenly perked up and stood alert, confusing minato.

"Suta?" he asked the wolf. Suta looked back at him before taking off into the bushes in a blue blur. When Suta had looked back at him, he could clearly see that she didn't want him to follow her so he didn't but he would came back to check on her.

A few weeks passed by and Minato always went into the forest to sit with Suta. Suta warmed up to him, even as far as laying her head in his lap and resting. It always seemed the wolf was alert as if she was being hunted. He would also always see her leaving the village with a bag of food and other supplies making him wonder why she would need to enter the village for food if she can hunt for her food as he has seen her do.

Minato has heading to the forest to meet up with Suta when a voice stopped him.

"Minato!" shouted the voice. He turned and saw Kushina. He waved backed and stopped to let her catch up.

"Hey Kushina, How's it going?" he said

"I hear you've been skipping out on your paperwork and avoiding the anbu. What's up?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Minato sighed knowing he can't tell her about Suta and he wasn't good at lying either.

"It's my break. Even Hokage's need breaks from time to time." He said grinning. Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"You take your breaks in the forest?" she asked

"Yeah. I find it relaxing. Gives me time to meditate." He said. Kushina nodded and eyed him wearily.

"Alright, but if anything's bothering you, I'm here." She said running the other way. Minato sighed and continued his way to Suta. Once he got there, Suta was nowhere to be found, when usually she would be the first one here waiting for him. He sat at the tree base wondering if she had gotten hurt, when a rustle alerted him. He stood up with his kunai and out came Suta covered in blood. Minato's eyes widen.

"Suta! What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked running up to her, checking for injuries. Suta grabbed hold of his cloak and tugged, hinting for him to follow her. He got her hint and followed her quickly into the forest. She stopped at a waterfall east of their meeting place and went through the waterfall with Minato following close behind. What he saw made him freeze in place. He saw a black haired beauty laying on the floor in a pool of blood. He ran to her and check her wound. An arrow had pierced her shoulder and it looked as if she was stabbed in her midsection and was bleeding out like a river. He heard Suta whine and carefully took the woman into his arms and out of the cave.

"Suta, we've got to get her to my village and in the hospital." He said securing the woman in his arms. Suta nodded and took off toward the village in a blue and yellow blur. They made it to the hospital and burst in. Minato yelled of a nurse.

"Nurse! Get this woman medical attention!" he said putting the woman on the stretcher that was brought out. A blonde busty woman came and started giving out orders to the nurse who prepped an IV for the woman while wheeling her in to emergency room. Suta sat by his side with drooped ears. Minato petted the wolf before taking a seat with Suta laying at his feet. Five hours had passed as he sat waiting for news. The doors opened and out came Tsunade. Minato rushed up to her along with Suta.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Tsunade nodded her.

"She stable and is resting. I advise you give her rest before going to ask any question. I'll call you as soon as she wakes." She said with a smile. Suta bumped her nose on Minato's hands, causing him to caress her hand in comfort.

"Who's this?" Tsunade asked

"This is Suta. I met her a few weeks ago and she brought me to the woman. I'm thinking she's Suta's owner." He said

"If that's the case, it would be wise if Suta were by the woman's side when she wakes. Just to have someone familiar in her presence." Tsunade suggested making Suta wag her tail and yip at Tsunade. Minato smiled and nodded.

"In the meantime, you have paperwork to do. So off you go." She said walking away with Suta following her. Minato groaned and flashed back to his office to fight his enemy.

A few hours into his paperwork, a knock sounded at his door. One of the clones he made to help him with his work answered for him. Kushina walked in the office.

"Hey, got news about the mystery woman you brought in." she said. Minato along with his clones stopped working and watched Kushina.

"She awake." Was all she was able to get out when a yellow blur zipped out the window leaving her with the clones who just started at the spinning chair.

"Is it me or is the boss, you know?" asked clone 1 to clone 2 who shrugged his shoulders. Kushina sighed and jumped out the window as well, giving chase to her speed freak of a friend.

Minato blew into the hospital and almost bowled over a couple of nurses, he reached the front desk panting. The nurse looked at her hokage wide eyed as he caught his breath. He started to speak only to be pulled down the hall by Kushina.

"If you had waited, I would have told you the room number." She puffed out. Minato grinned sheepishly before walking on his own. They reached the room, finding Tsunade in the room checking over the woman with Suta laying in the bed, curled in her lap in a smaller form. The woman looked away from Tsunade and to the newcomers. Her icy eyes pierced Minato's soul.

"Who are they?" she asked making Tsunade turn to look at them.

"This is the hokage, the man that found you and that is my niece Kushina." Tsunade said

"I'm Minato Namizake." Minato said bowing his head to her. She only looked at him before a loud bark sounded through the room as Suta changed to her large size and pounced on minato. She watched with surprise as Suta licking the man in the face happily. Kushina was on alert when the wolf pounced him but seeing as he was in no danger she dropped her hand away from her weapon pouch. Minato laughed and sat up petting Suta.

"Hey there Suta!" he said.

"Amazing." Said the woman. Minato looked up at her.

"Suta's never warmed up to anybody like that," she said watching him carefully as he took a seat by her bed. He motioned for Tsunade and Kushina to leave. They looked wearily at each other not liking the idea of leaving him with a strange woman but they exited the room. Minato stared at her, watching her movements. She did the same to him. She bowed her head.

"Thank you for bringing me to medical care," she said breaking the staring contest they were having. Minato smiled.

"My pleasure, but I do have a few questions if you don't mind." He asked the woman looked to Suta who nodded her head. The woman looked back at him and nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

"Inia Yami."

"Where are you from?"

"Hell Country."

"Why are you here in Fire Country?"

"Truthfully, I'm on the run from hunters. I wasn't going to stay long but..."

"But?"

"I and Suta were ambushed by a group of them. We barely escaped into the borderlines of your village. Hunters don't enter villages, it draws attention to themselves."

Minato looked at Suta.

"That's why you would come into the village and leave with a bag of food." Suta barked at him in reply. Inia sighed gaining his attention.

"I thank you for your help but I don't want to stay any longer then I have." She said pulled the covers off and taking the needles and patches off.

"Wait your still recovering!" he said. Inia scoffed at him.

"I heal faster than any human. I'm perfectly fine." She said moving her legs over the bed.

'What's with the human comment?' thought minato

Suta watched at Minato tried to keep her master in bed but Inia was persistent. Suta rolled her eyes, and saw the perfect moment. Minato was standing right in front of Inia so Suta crawled under the bed and waited till Inia jumped of the bed. Suta swiped her tail knocking Inia off her feet. Inia screamed and fell onto Minato, making them crash onto the floor. The screamed made Kushina and Tsunade rush in the room to find Inia on top of minato with their faces very close. They stared in each other's eyes before Inia sat up blushing. She moved to get off minato only to slip and fall on her bum, showing a large amount of skin, making minato blush cherry red. Kushina puffed in annoyance before crossing her arms.

"Is this your way of asking questions now minato?" she asked watching as minato shook his head.

"I was trying to get her to stay in bed! But she insisted that she's ok to leave." He said. Tsunade helped the woman up.

"You're a demon correct?" Tsunade asked making Inia look at her.

"When I was healing you, I removed that arrow and found traces of poison used to kill demons, which is harmless to humans." She said. Inia exhaled her breathe. Kushina watched the woman even more carefully now that the truth was out.

"Yes, I'm a demon." Inia admitted.

"Why are you so far from Hell Country?" asked minato

"I… I caused some trouble in the kingdom and this is the safest place for a demon on the run. To hid near human villages." She said sitting on the bed. Tsunade looked towards minato.

"How about you pledge yourself a ninja to the leaf?" he suggested. Inia looked at him with confused.

"What?"

"Pledge to my village and you will be under the protection of Konoha and you will only answer to me." Said minato with a serious face. Kushina looked at him with shock.

"You can't be seriously thinking of letting a demon in the ninja ranks, are you?" asked Kushina

"Why not? It would give the village a boost. Showing that konoha can work peacefully with demons. This could bring the demon race and human race together." Said minato. Inia stared at him.

"You… you would do that? Give me protection? Even if I'm a demon?" said Inia biting her bottom lip. Minato grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Yes, Inia Yami and Suta Yami you are now ninjas of the leaf under the protection of me, Minato Namizake the fourth hokage." He said smiling. Inia lunged at him hugging him with tears in her eyes. Suta yipped in joy. Minato hugged her back and let her cry it out.

"No human is this kind. It's a change." She said letting him go. Minato grinned.

"That's what we are doing. Changing the view of demons one step at a time." He said. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"That's great and all but where will they stay?" she said. Minato turned to look at Kushina.

"What?" she asked

"Well you've always said you wanted more girls to hang out with and this is your chance." He said. Kushina was about to reply but Tsunade but her to it.

"That's a great idea! I'll sign the release forms." She said walking out the room but stopped.

"Kushina, you might like it. Besides you should know better than anyone else how she is feeling." She said before leaving. Kushina stayed silent as she watched her aunt leave, she looked at Inia and saw pain in her eyes.

'She hiding something painful.' She thought.

"Alright they can stay with me." She said.

About 3 months has gone by since Inia was found and became a ninja of konoha. She and Kushina became best friends after an incident on a mission where Kushina's burden showed. Inia told her how her family knew of the fox and would sometimes pray to the demon fox as it was in their history. She helped Kushina come in touch with the fox and now she is able to control Kyubii as much as he will let her. In return Kushina found out about Inia's crush on the hokage and planned to get them to together.

After another three months, Inia and Minato were finally a couple. Inia moved in with minato into the compound but still visited Kushina when she could. A year went by as life in konoha was peaceful. Everyone knew who Inia was and what she was but they did not fear her. Inia told minato and Kushina why she was on the run and about her whole family and this surprised minato that he was dating a princess of hell country and Kushina was overjoyed. Before the end of the year minato proposed to Inia to which she said yes to and gave minato the news that she was pregnant.

"You're getting married!" yelled Kushina to Inia as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself." She said rubbing her belly. Kushina smiled at her best friend. Until an anbu blocked their path.

"Kushina and Inia, you are needed in the hokage office." He said before leaving as fast as he came. They both nodded before going to the tower. Once there, they entered only to see minato behind his desk and a one year old sitting quietly.

"What's going on?" Kushina and Inia asked in sync. Minato sighed and motioned to the boy.

"Anbu patrol found him wandering by the gates, he was covered in dirt and looked to have been out there for weeks. When they tried getting him to go with them he freaked out and produced flames without hand signs or charka." He said. Kushina's eyes widen.

"They only person I know that can produce elements like that is Inia when she produces water out of thin air and without chakra." She said looking at Inia who was studying the child. Inia moved to the child and sat in front of him. The boy glared at her and she put her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid. I just want you to show me what you did in the forest." She said. The boy tilted his head. Inia showed him by producing a ball of water in her hand. The boy's eyes widen before he held out his hand and a flame appeared. She dumped the ball on water on him, starling him and making him hiss. She quickly wiped the water of him, wiping the dirt off himself. Now they could see his tan skin, black eyes and red hair. He opened his mouth and fire came from his mouth. Inia ducked in time, when the fire went away. Inia finally knew what the child was. She moved to stand next to the chair.

"This child is a dragon. Half to be exact." She said. Minato and Kushina's eyes widen.

"You sure?" asked Kushina looking at the one year old who looked back at her. Kushina tuned out what Inia was saying and concentrated on the child. She felt a tugging connection to the child like she wanted to protect him.

"I can only do one thing and put him the orphanage. Anbu." Said minato snapping Kushina out of her trace. Anbu appeared ready to take the child but the child ran to Kushina and hid behind her legs. Inia smiled and giggled.

"I don't think there's any need for that." She said. Kushina looked down at the child who was hugging her legs like a life line. She grinned before picking the child up and hugging him.

"Hey Minato, pull up the papers cause this will be my son!" she said surprising minato. Then a voice appeared in her head.

'My name is Hakai.' Said the voice

"And his name is Hakai Uzumaki!" she said grinning.

After fighting with the council too let Kushina adopt Hakai, they finally let her. She name Inia the godmother of hakai, which she gladly took. Then came the day Inia was finally going to give birth. Minato was outside the emergency room waiting on Kushina and staying away from his wife wrath. Anbu appeared with Hakai.

"We are still looking for Kushina." He said Minato nodded and guided Hakai with him.

"Keep looking, I'm getting worried now." He said as he sat down with Hakai.

"Where's my mom?" he asked. Minato sighed and patted his head.

"I don't know but I hope she is alright." He said to the now two year old. A scream was heard from the room his wife was in and he rushed in telling Hakai to stay where he was with Suta. After 18 hours, Inia and Minato were granted with a baby boy. Minato went and brought in hakai who was watching as Inia held her newborn son. Inia looked at Hakai and motioned him over. Hakai walked over.

"You're not alone, He's like you. My little boy is a half-moon demon. Just as you are a half dragon." She said. Hakai reached out a hand to the baby, let him grasp his fingers.

"What's his name?" he asked smiling

"Naruto Yami Namizake." She said. Minato placed a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly the door flew open as a ninja ran in.

"Hokage-sama! The village is under attack by the Kyubii!" he yelled.

"What!" yelled Inia and Minato. Minato grabbed hold of Hakai and Inia and flash to the compound

"Inia, Stay here and protect Naruto and Hakai! I got to go and find Kushina." He said before flashing off. Hakai looked towards Inia with fear, she hugged him to her along with naruto.

"It's alright little one, your mom's a tough woman." She said reassuring him.

**Battlefield**

Minato found Kushina in the middle of the forest struggling to walk.

"Kushina! What happened?" he asked help her stand.

"A masked man kidnapped me and pulled Kyubii out. He is controlling Kyubii somehow." She wheezed out. Minato looked at his friend.

"Kushina, your dying." He said sadly. She smiled at her friend.

"I know, but I'm not leaving this world until the village and Hakai are safe. I sorry I missed your kid's birth." She said.

"It was a boy. His name is Naruto Yami Namizake." He smiled when she snorted.

"I can't believe she actually named him that." She laughed

"You were supposed to be his godmother." He said shocking Kushina. Tears gathered in her eyes before determination set.

"I am honored to be the godmother of your child. Now I know I am not dying until Konoha is safe for my boys. Also Kyubii doesn't deserve this." She said now that she can see konoha as Kyubii went on a rampage. Minato nodded and flashed them to his compound where Inia sat with naruto and Hakai sleep on the bed being guarded by Suta. She ran to Kushina and hugged her and minato.

"Thank goodness you're alive! But what are we going to do about Kyubii?" she asked. Kushina sighed.

"He can't be killed we can only seal him. But an object won't do for he is too strong. We need a newborn." She said quietly with tears running down her face. Minato and Inia stayed silent. Inia took naruto and held him.

"You want to seal Kyubii into Naruto." She said. Kushina sadly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Inia. But if Kyubii isn't stop Konoha will be destroyed and there won't be a home for Naruto or Hakai." She said. Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm helping." He said. Inia's head shoot up.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Kushina is too weak to seal Kyubii after he was pulled out of her, it's amazing she is still alive. As hokage I must save the village." He said. Inia's tear flowed freely as minato hugged her and Naruto.

"I'm not happy that I must do this to my own blood but I want him seen as a hero and I know you will be there to care for him and see it through." He said wiping her tears. Kushina came up to her.

"I'm not going to survive this Inia, and since your Hakai's godmother, please take care of him. I'd like him to take on your name as well if that's ok." she said hugging her friend and godson. She went into the room and kissed Hakai one last time and left him her Uzumaki pendent. She carcasses his soft hair.

"Hakai, I'm sorry I won't be here to see you grow up into a young man or comfort you when your hurt like a mother would. I just hope I was the best mother I could be in the short time we had together. They are and will be the best memories I have and I love you. Take care of naruto since he is your god brother and help Inia out through this. I'm so sorry." She said kissing his forehead. Her tears flowed down as she let the room. She watched as Inia wiped Minato's tears and kissed good bye before handing naruto to him. Inia hugged Kushina tightly. Suta whined sadly with her master. She walked to Minato's side and bumped him with her nose, saying she was going with them. Minato smiled and nodded before flashing Kushina and Suta out to the battlefield. Inia ran to the window and watched as gold chains appeared and restrained the Kyubii and a bright light enveloped the village and the Kyubii was gone. She finally broke down and sunk to the floor and cried her heart out. She felt Hakai's presence as she cried.

"Inia-Kaa, what's wrong?" he asked. She cried even more at the question and hugged the boy to her. He hugged her back not knowing what to do. After what seemed like forever to the half dragon. She got up and walked out the house to where all the people had gather. She carried Hakai and found Suta stand next to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen. In front of them were Minato and Kushina's bodies. Hiruzen was holding Naruto as he felt her and Hakai's presence. He silently let the woman go to her deceased husband and friend. She set Hakai near his mother, where he began to shake her.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan, Wake up?" he said. When she didn't reply with her usual groan, he panicked and shook her violently. Repeating 'Kaa-chan' over and over again with his tear streaming down his face. Inia pulled him to her and let him cry on her shoulder. The whole village watched as with sadden eyes as their hokage sacrificed his life to save the village, even sealing the demon into his own son. Hakai now only sobbed as Inia stood and took naruto from Hiruzen. She looked at the people of konoha.

"Today Konoha has suffered a great loss. Many people have died today, including our hokage. Everyone that died today has sacrificed a life with their family in order to protect their home so that there will be a future for the upcoming generations. Even the hokage has sacrificed, not only his life but his child. My son Naruto Yami Namizake is now the holder of the Kyubii as was Kushina Uzumaki. A man came down and pulled him from her and controlled the Kyubii to attack. I ask of you not put your hate to my son for without him there would be no konoha standing. Right now konoha must stay strong and rebuild. But first we mourn the losses of tonight." She said. The people of konoha looked to the woman for support and she provide them with what they need to hear. If they could respect her as a demon they could grow to respect her son for the unknowingly sacrifice the boy made.

**Funeral**

Everyone in konoha wore black for today was the day, everyone suffered a loss and now it was time to bury the dead and honor their spirits. During this day, two people entered the village and attended the funeral but being that they are dressed in black they went unnoticed. Everyone placed a flower on their loved ones grave and the beloved hokage. Hakai placed a red rose on his mother Kushina's grave and walked back to Inia who gave him naruto to hold, for she was asked by Hiruzen to sing an uplifting song.

"Today will be remembered, as not a gloomy day but as a day of remembrance. Remembering how that loved one will want us to on with our lives and care for our families. This song is about the love we all held for them, the memories we shared, the dreams we made real." She said. The music came playing a soft and upbeat tone and then came her melodic voice

'_Think of days, when all hopes are alone'_

'_In the dark I cried so many tears'_

'_Now I know, now I know, the page was turning chapter 1 in my book of love'_

'_Then you came and showed me dreams can come true'_

'_I want you to know my heart glows from your touch.'_

'_In your arms all the pain inside washes right through, Together we'll find a way_

She remembered when Kushina let her and Suta live with her and Minato gave her protection. And when he brought her to konoha for treatment.

'_I believe you love, I believe in our love.'_

'_NO matter what I know our end is true. Every step we take our love will grow stronger'_

"_I wish that two hearts could be one'_

She watched as her people smiled at the memories they shared with loved ones.

'_Here we are hand in hand, we watch the stars up in the sky there shining down on us'_

'_We can share every day in every way we hold the promise of tomorrow'_

'_Hold me tight want to feel you close, don't let me go'_

'_I want us to be until the end of time'_

'_Call my name anytime when your heart feels sorrow'_

'_I'll wiped the tears from your face'_

Inia recalled their first date was on the top of the hokage tower under the stars and would see his face every day in the morning and see Kushina for training. She remembers her last hug with them, she held them tightly, and how Minato called her 'my love, Inia' before she wiped his tears with him doing the same.

'_I'll be there for you, I'll be right by your side, I promise to cherish eternally'_

'_You're he only one to get me through this life'_

'_I wish that our hearts could be one'_

She knew everyone was thinking of yesterday when they said their last goodbyes.

'_Seasons are changing, Snow coming down now'_

'_Melting from traces of our love'_

'_Never be alone'_

'_Forevermore'_

She remember watching them leave and the light that signaled the end as did everyone else. It seemed to get dark as the music went softer.

'_I believe you love, I believe in our love.'_

'_NO matter what I know our end is true'_

'_Every step we take our love will grow stronger'_

'_I wish that two hearts could be one'_

At that moment fireflies rose from every grave and to the people, they seemed to see their loved one waving at them while rising with the fireflies. Inia saw happy tears that they get to see their loved ones, one last time before they leave. She felt Minato next to her and his embrace and saw Kushina holding Hakai. 'Finish the song Inia, my love' she heard.

'_I'll be there for you, I'll be right by your side. I promise to cherish eternally'_

'_You're the only one to get me through this life'_

'_I wish that our hearts could be one…'_

'_I wish that our hearts could be one…'_

Inia closed her eyes and felt him leave her along with Kushina. She opened them again to see her people had found closure now and could go on with their lives along with her god son who ran up and hugged her being careful of naruto who was giggling. She figured minato and Kushina got a chance to make him laugh. She invited Hiruzen for dinner where he told her he would step up and be hokage again. They had a wonderful dinner until a knock sounded at the door. Inia got up from the table. When she got to the door, she felt familiar vibe that she only got from other demons. She answered the door.

"Hello Inia, great to see you again." Said the familiar voice.

"I haven't heard you sing that song since the great demon war." said the other voice. Inia finally remembered who they were.

"Rinzi! Lollia!" she shouted as the two placed down their hood, revealing their faces. She ushered them into the living room, where she introduced them to Hiruzen who knew of her background. Lollia looked Inia in the eye with a smile.

"Your sister sent us. She exposed the council for what they were and they were banished into the wastelands. Now a new council is formed, we got wind that you were in konoha, then we heard of the Kyubii attack and she sent us out to find you." Said Lollia watched as Inia grinned.

"I knew she could do it! I'm alright, I just wish you guys could have meet my husband and best friend before all this." She said shocking them both.

"You got married!" Rinzi said gasping as Inia nodded and showed his picture. Rinzi sighed.

"Damn, what a hunk! Ohhh if I could have gotten my claws into him before you. Oh well, I'm happy you found some happiness in this and sorry for your loss Inia, he seemed like a cool dude." Rinzi said hugging her teammate as Lollia rubbed her back. Inia wiped her tears and thanked them both, before a cry and groan came from the back room. Lollia and Rinzi looked back there and followed Inia. Inia went in giggling at Hakai who was holding naruto away from him and took him out of Hakai's hands.

"Aww, what the matter baby? You make a stinky Hakai-kun?" she said changing naruto's diaper as Lollia and Rinzi entered the room.

"Who's the kids?" asked Rinzi. Inia smiled as she finished putting a clean diaper on naruto, she turned to her friends, holding naruto and placing her hand on Hakai's head

"I'd like you to meet my sons Naruto Yami Namizake and Hakai Uzumaki Namizake." She grinning

**Chibi-dog: I hate that I had to do that to Inia. I cried writing this.**

**Tsunade: This was very sad.**

**Chibi-dog: This is only the prologue. Will be continued!**

**Tsunade: you're forgetting something.**

**Chibi-dog: hmm Oh yeah! I do not own the song written in here. It is called 'White Wishes by Boa' I don't own it but I do love it. **

**Tsunade: There you go.**

**Chibi-dog: Please reviews are welcome and flames are not. Burn are icky since I am not Vicky**

**Tsunade: **

**Chibi-dog: What?**

**Tsunade: Kami help me. *walks away***

**Chibi-dog: 0_0 what I do?**


	2. Konoha 12 United

**Chibi-dog: Second chapter coming up! I'm glad everyone who has read this liked it so far ^_^ **

**Kaname: So when do I get to meet my-**

**Chibi-dog: Shhhhh! don't spoil it! We aren't even that far in yet!**

**Kaname: Well it says here on this paper that...*crumples paper* hey!**

**Chibi-dog: Silly Kaname, what paper are you talking about? ^^; Disclaimer please?**

**Kaname: ¬_¬ Chibi does not own any of the Naruto characters.**

Six years has passed since the Kyubii attack on konoha. Hiruzen retook his place as third hokage and repaired the village but with a little help. Inia's sister, Queen Mimita offered to help restore konoha to its glory for the sake of her brother-in-law and nephew. As she said when she offered her supplies to the village in need.

"Your leader wished of a world where demons and humans can live in harmony. Your village has started by accepting a demon into her flock. Now the time has come were the flock must fly and grace the lands of the ninja nations."

And the now that peace lives in the hands of one boy and his family. The dreams of his father lives on in the people of konoha as tales to be known. That boy is Naruto Yami Namikaze.

"Ha-ha catch me if you can!" yelled the blonde haired boy as he ran through the marketplace with ease. He looked over his shoulder and saw the anbu guards chasing him.

"Fan out and capture him." Said the anbu leader. The anbu, Bear and Falcon speed to the side roof top with the leader taking the rear. The boy slide under the fruit crate and turned a sharp right, throwing the anbu off.

"Dammit. Find him." Said the anbu leader. They found the boy once more in the alley way. He was now stuck.

"Alright play times over." Said Dog the anbu leader.

"Aww come on, what I did wasn't that bad." Said the boy

"Placing a bomb in the anbu quarters is your definition of not bad?" the anbu said. The boy just waved him.

"Bah. You just mad because that book you like so much got stuck together. I don't see what's so great about it anyways. My mom doesn't seem to like it either." Said the boy. Dog grew a tick mark.

"Its great literature that is not worthy of your eyes to grace because you are far too young to understand." He said moving towards the boy until...

"Naruto! Now!" said a voice from above. Naruto immediately pulled a kunai and threw it to the far side of the wall near bear and cut the rope. Once the rope was cut a large net came down on the anbu, trapping them. Naruto laughed with glee as he watched them squirm in the net.

"Like I said catch me if you can! Oh and it's just a book" Naruto said before dashing out the alley and into the bustling streets of the marketplace. He dipped and dodged through with ease until he ended up at an old playground. The kids there looked up and he could see that they recognized him. But not as him.

"Mom is so going to kill us." Said a voice. Naruto turned around and smiled at his brother.

"Nah. I'm too adorable for her to kill Hakai." He said sitting on the bench with the red head. Hakai just sighed.

"She's going to ground us into dust. I know it." Hakai said.

"Hey don't worry bro! We can get out it." Naruto said

"Uh-huh, we tried that last time and hid in the hot springs. She found us in five minutes. It took us 20 minutes to get there." Hakai said reminding Naruto. Their mother had found them and had them learn to walk on water, steaming hot water. Very hot water. They both shuddered as they remembered. They learned to walk on water that day and not to hide for an anger mother.

"Ok maybe not such a good idea but we learn things in return." Said Naruto grinning. Hakai rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Just then they overheard a situation.

"Hey cut it out you jerk!"

"Give it back!"

"Reach for it then"

Naruto and Hakai looked over and three girls were being picked on by a couple of bullies. The one thing the boys couldn't stand was bullies. One of the boys was holding was holding a white bear with a lavender ribbon around the neck. A pink haired girl was hugging an indigo haired girl while the blonde was reaching for the bear. Both boys walked over.

"Hey! What going on here?" asked Hakai. One boy looked over and sneered.

"None of your business, so butt out." He said.

"Looks like you got her bear in hostage. That looks like something." Said Naruto crossing his arms. The bully's hand reached for a kunai until the blonde kicked him in the shin making him yell out.

"Now you're going to get it pig!" yelled the bully throwing a punch her way but before it could make it to her the punch was blocked by a raven haired boy. Naruto and Hakai took the chance to knock out the two other bullies leaving the leader the only one standing. All three boys surrounding the leader.

"Even I know it impolite to hit girls." Said the raven haired boy glaring at the leader. The leader scoffed at him and stood upright.

"Why do you care Uchiha? From what I heard you're not a fan of girls." He said. The said Uchiha crossed his arms.

"Doesn't mean I go around hitting them." Said the Uchiha. Naruto snorted.

"You must've not gotten told that girl can be scary if you pick on them a lot." He said frowning at the smirk on the bully's face.

"Ha them? Scary? Don't make me laugh! Those girls wouldn't hurt a fly." He said. The blonde girl pushed her way through the triangle the boys formed dragging the other two girls with her.

"You know Kori, I'm tired of you picking on Sakura and Hinata." She said. Kori laughed in her face and she grinned at her companions.

"Just like we planned girls." She said. Sakura and Hinata kicked both of Kuris legs in opposite directions forcing him into a spilt. Once in the spilt, Kori received a well-placed kick in his chest knocking the wind out of him. Kori lay on the ground gasping for air. The girls high fived each other. The boys stood back watching.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly huh?" said Hakai to a grinning Naruto and smirking Uchiha. Naruto caught a glimpse of the hostage bear, and picked it up examining it. The white bear's ribbon had a name stitched on.

'Hinata?' he thought looking back at the girls. He was going to go over there until he felt an ominous aura.

'Oh no' he thought running to Hakai. He ran into Hakai knocking them both on the ground causing the Uchiha to raise his brow and the girls to giggle.

"Oww! Naruto! What the heck!?" Hakai asked getting back on his feet and pulling Naruto up. Naruto gave him a frantic look and started swinging his arms around.

"Don't you feel that!" yelled Naruto confusing their audience. Hakai felt a shiver go down his back. Naruto his nodding his to the forest stating they make a break for it. Before they could get a running start, they were lifted by their collars.

'Aw nuts.' They both thought.

"Hi mom." They said gloomily.

"Why hello sugar pies." Inia said giving them a sweet smile. Naruto and Hakai just hung there praying for a merciful punishment.

"I heard you placed a stink bomb in anbu quarters and managed to trap them." She said glaring at the two boys.

"Hehe well you see, that was a total accident. The bomb was meant for one person but the room was warmer than we expected it to be." Naruto said nervously playing with the bear. Hakai nodded his head in agreement. Inia was going to say something else but noticed the bear in his hands. She set them down and took the bear from his hands.

"Where did you get this?" she asked. Naruto pointed to the girls behind her, before getting his hand slapped.

"Pointing is rude man." Said Hakai before turning to Inia and pointing at the girls.

"He got it from them." Hakai said only to get his hand slapped by Naruto who grinned in return before mouthing 'payback'. Inia turned to the girls and Uchiha.

"Hinata?" she whispered. She waved her boys over to her and handed the bear back to Naruto, then whispered in their ears. They looked at their mom weirdly before she pushed them to go.

"Umm Hinata?" asked Naruto. Hinata, the indigo haired girl poked her head out from behind Sakura before walking shyly up to him. He held out the bear for her to take which she did so slowly.

"Our mom would like you to join us for dinner tonight." Said Naruto looking down and kicking the dirt.

"Our mom would also like it if you joined us at dinner as well." Hakai said to the blonde and sakura. The blonde smiled and jumped around excited.

"Of course! You guys helped put with those bullies! So yeah! I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way." She said grinning. Sakura bowed her head.

"I will gladly join dinner with you. I'm Sakura Haruno." She said before ino pated her on the back pretty hard.

"Aww come on Forehead! Loosen up, they are our age." She said loudly. Sakura glared at ino.

"Stop calling me that, Ino-pig!" she yelled at ino. Ino stuck out her stuck.

"Make me!" she replied. Sakura was going to strike back but Hinata wedged between them.

"P-p-please d-don't f-fight." She whispered. Sakura and ino stopped arguing and settled to just glaring at each other. Hinata smiled at naruto and bowed.

"We'd b-b-be delighted to c-c-come to d-d-dinner, Naruto-sama." She said. Naruto sighed. Ino and sakura looked at hinata weirdly.

"How do you know if that's **the** Naruto?" asked ino with sakura nodding her head. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"My f-f-father says I m-m-must k-k-know every n-n-noble in k-k-konoha. His mother Lady Inia i-i-is well known in t-t-the compound." Hinata answered making Inia roll her eyes.

'Damns hyuuga, poking their all seeing eyes in my business.' She thought

Naruto listened as they gossiped, well asked hinata more questions about him. He sighed until he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked to his right to see his brother Hakai.

"Don't worry man, at dinner, you can tell them all about the real naruto." He said grinning. Naruto grinned back before looking to his left to see the boy from earlier.

"I know how our slightly feeling. As if everyone in town knows you. Your just lucky you don't have fan girls." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets when naruto and hakai laughed at him. Inia was watching with a wide grin plastered on her face.

'I can't wait to get this dinner started!' she thought

Naruto and Hakai finally stopped laughing and held out the fist. The boy looked at them weirdly.

"What?" asked the boy. The two brothers grinned.

"I'm Naruto Yami Namikaze"

"I'm Hakai Uzumaki Namikaze"

The boy understood what they were doing and fisted bumped them too.

"Sasuke Uchiha." They boys grinned, well Naruto and Hakai grinned while sasuke did his going to be signature smirk until they heard a squeal. They turned around to see Inia with a camera in her hand flashing them to death.

"This is too cute! My little boys are bonding!" she squealed. The brothers blushed scarlet red before rushing to her to try to get the camera only to fail.

"Mom!" they both shouted. Inia wiggled her finger at them

"Don't 'mom' me. I will flash jutsu you cutie pies all I want. Beside you're not going to be my adorable little babies forever. Oh how the years go by." She said reminiscing on their baby years, further embarrassing her boys. The girls were giggling while sasuke smirked.

"Glad my mother isn't here." He mumbled. Inia stopped flashing them and looked up to see a hawk. She looked back to her boys as they already understood where she was going. She kissed them both on the head.

"Be home around seven with your friends. Dinner will be ready by then. Watashi Wa!" she said blowing them a kiss before flashing away. The boys waved her goodbye.

"Watashi-tachi mo anata o aishite!" they said before turning to their new friends.

"So? What do you want to do?" asked naruto. Ino and sakura smiled at each other.

"We know what to do."

**At the Namikaze Compound (Seven o clock)**

"Voila! Complete!" Inia cheered looking her grand master piece.

"Don't you think you cooked too much Inia?" asked Rinzi drinking her apple juice. Inia waved her. Before skipping back in the kitchen with her.

"Oh Rinzi, you can never cook too much! Besides you've seen how my boys eat. They have a bottomless pit." Inia said putting the pies in the oven. Rinzi flicked her hair before throwing her drink away and stirring her special ramen.

"Well I've got a new flavor form them to try out. So I guess you're right." She said adding a few spices here and there. Inia looked at her friend and giggled.

"What?" asked Rinzi already knowing where this was going.

"When are you going to get-"but before she could finish Rinzi beat her too it.

"When a man can make me pass out in bliss." She said making them both laugh, knowing that will never possibly happen because of her being a succubus and high stamina. The front door can be heard being opened and slammed closed, then came a bunch of pitter patter footsteps and over mixing voices. They could fainting make out Naruto and Hakai's voices.

"Our Mom makes the best food ever!"

"The ramen is just amazing!"

"Mom and Rinzi-nee-chan made this cake for the hokage and it was freaking out of this world!"

Inia and Rinzi walked out the kitchen to the dining room and waited. Once all the voice reached the dining room their eyes widen. Naruto and Hakai stood in front of more kids then Inia remembered inviting. Rinzi leaned over and whispered.

"So? How many mouths is that?" she asked.

"Hey mom! We meet some more people today and invited them for dinner!" he yelled out.

"This is Lee, Tenten and Neji from my class at the academy." Said Hakai

"That's Shikamaru and Chouji, there Ino's childhood friends." Said naruto

"This is Shino and Kiba, friends of Hinata's" said Hakai

"Here's Sasuke-teme and Sakura as you already know." Grinned naruto putting his arms on their shoulders, sasuke glared at him and shoved him making him and sakura trip and fall into a jumble of orange and pink.

"Get off naruto!" she said pushing him a little too hard making him fly by Inia and Rinzi and into sasuke, resulting into them falling. When the group went and checked on them. They engrained this into the minds forever. Naruto and Sasuke ended up kissing. Both were frozen until a familiar flash snapped them out of it before they both rushed to the bathroom, muttering curses at each other. The group laughed until Rinzi ushered them to their seats while Inia went to get the two 'love birds'. They could still hear Naruto and Sasuke spewing out curses, until it quieted down.

"No, Mom! Stop! Nooghtuynp!"

"Haha dobe….Wait why are you looking like that? Nootyubsoi!"

Then Naruto and Sasuke rushed downstairs again to the kitchen to rinse whatever it was Inia put in their mouth. They finally walked back in and sat away from each other but glared anyways.

"Nice kiss, you want a room now?" asked Rinzi winking at them, they turned their glare at her making her laugh ad wave them off. Finally Inia came in the room and grinned.

"Well kids! Eat Up!" She yelled.

And eat up they did.

**Chibi-dog: Finished!**

**Kaname: This is the beginning of a new!**

**Chibi-dog: -_-; Kana-kun**

**Kaname: a new world shall be created!**

**Chibi-dog: Kaname…**

**Kaname: And be ruled by me! Muahahaha **

**Chibi-dog: *whack* He needs to be reprogramed. Gram bots 1000!**

**Gram Bot 1000: Yes Chibi-sama**

**Chibi-dog: Kana-kun needs fixing, would you plz?**

**Gram bot 1000: Affirmative * drags kaname away***

**Chibi-dog: Gomenasai! Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed ^_^**

**Dictionary**

**Watashi Wa – I love you **

**Watashi-tachi mo anata o aishite - We love you too**


End file.
